Optical frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) has been used for wireless transmission systems, and more recently for optical transmission systems. OFDM typically relies on training sequences in the data stream for frame/symbol synchronization. Correlation of the training sequences at high data transmission rates envisioned for optical systems places high computational demands on signal processing devices used to decode the OFDM signal.